This invention relates generally to the field of wind chimes, and more particularly to a machine for automated generation of movement of chimes.
The generation of pleasing sounds has long fascinated mankind. From early days of percussion and wind instruments made from wood and animal hides, to more sophisticated instruments of metal and electronics, chimes have been made for many years to catch wind and produce a pleasing sound. Typically, a chime is a series of metal or ceramic pieces that hit each other or a striker in response to natural wind.
Chimes that operate on wind cannot work indoors having relatively low air movement. With so many people living in apartments or other confined spaces that cannot open windows, a chime that operates on a self-motivated principle is desired.